Dance
by zyrea
Summary: So maybe Harry will never like balls and parties, not the way Jack does, but at least Yusei will save him.


Don't own. Pity that.

AN : No real warnings, the odd swear word, a grabby drunk, maybe a spelling mistake here and there (the horrah!).

Dance

"Fancy seeing you here, Green Eyes," a distinctive drawl came from behind Harry.

Not bothering to turn, the brunette replied "Oh yeah, such an odd place to find me, behind the building I live in."

"Come on Green Eyes, don't be like that. Here, have a present." Turning slightly, Harry was hit with the addictive scent of strong coffee. Spinning to face the blond completely, the offered mug was out of his hand and halfway to his mouth before he fully registered it. Slowing, the brunette clasped the mug and inhaled the gorgeous smell before answering.

"So, what brings you back here with an extra cup of coffee? Surely not little old me?" Harry smirked slightly as he began the now familiar game.

"I can't just want to see my favourite Green Eyes? That pretty smile of yours is the only thing that brightens my day?" Jack smirked back, tilting his head as Harry bit his lip to suppress a smile. "Aw, no smile for me? Not even for coffee?"

Harry gave up, and let the corners of his mouth lift, "Bribery, Jack? I can't think of what you could possibly want"

"Don't be like that, Green Eyes, your pretty face is enough for now."

Harry was instantly wary, "For now? So there is something."

Jack dropped the flirty smirk, surprising Harry. It usually took about ten minutes of graceless flirting to get to the point, if there even was one. Harry frowned as the other man shifted closer and adopted a serious expression.

"Yeah. Not want though. Need. I need a date."

Harry started choking on a mouthful of coffee, but recovered quickly, and waited for the punch line. It didn't come. "You're not kidding. No."

"What? Oh come on Harry, just one date. There's some fancy party we've all been invited to and-"

"All, really? First I've heard of it. No. I don't do parties." Harry couldn't resist the slight dig, but decided not to dwell on the fact that he, apparently, wasn't included in the 'all'. "Go with the others."

"I can't. Akiza's hanging off of Yusei, Bruno's going to keep an eye on the twins and Crow's going stag."

"So tag along with Crow."

"I can't! He's thinking he might actually pick someone up." Jack was beginning to sound frustrated, and was that a hint of desperation?

"So go stag yourself" Harry really didn't see what the problem was. It's not like the blond duellist would have trouble finding someone at the party to spend time with.

"What, no! I'm Jack Atlas; I can't turn up by myself.

"Jack Atlas can do whatever the hell he wants, then, because I'm not going."

Jack opened his mouth, paused, and then swallowed. His next expression was more than a little constipated, and Harry almost glanced down at the coffee in his hand. "Please Harry? I'll just spend the night getting drunk and hit on. We can hide in the corner after the first half hour if you want. Just, please? At least I know I can talk to you without you scowling at me for being an asshole to Yusei or drooling on me."

Harry stared. Jack Atlas, the paragon of arrogance and manly pride, saying please and offering to stay out of the limelight? He really must be desperate. Harry almost gave in, but...

"Problem. I own all of two wrecked pairs of jeans and three equally wrecked t-shirts. This sounds like it calls for something uncomfortable and fancy."

Jack regained his smirk in a flash. "Easy, the party's tomorrow, we've got time, just go get something."

Harry felt his temper flare. "In case you haven't noticed Jack, but I'm broke. Not all of us get money thrown at us for smiling at a camera."

The blond held up one hand while reaching into his coat with the other. "Calm down, I've got this." Shoving a wad of money into one of Harry's hands, "It's not charity as I'm practically forcing you to go. Besides, you need to be dressed properly to be seen at the Master of Faster's side".

Harry was left staring at the white clad back, mouth slightly open at the sheer arrogance, mug of rapidly-cooling coffee held in one hand, money in the other.

XXxXX

Two hours later, Harry was ready to scream. He hated shopping, _hated_ it. He also didn't get this world's idea of formal fashion. It was all tight and _dear gods_ but some of the colours were just... there were no words. The wizard turned war mage refused point blank to walk around as a restricted, uncomfortable target. It was just asking for trouble. With his luck he'd set off a bomb somewhere and wouldn't be able to run for it.

As he sat on a bench, contemplating just where Jack could shove it, an idea struck him that was incredibly stupid and would probably get him pointed and laughed at the entire time he was there. At this point though, the brunette was just beyond caring. Jack was going to kill him. Now all he need was somewhere isolated where he could dig everything out...

XXxXX

"So where the hell is Jack? Seriously, I thought he'd be here by now." Crow wondered for the third time. Bruno rolled his eyes from where he was keeping an eye on the twins, while everyone else sighed or repressed the urge to.

"He'll be here. He's probably just waiting to make some grand entrance" Akiza snorted from her place at Yusei's side. She looked stunning in a long burgundy evening dress. She also looked comfortable, something that Yusei, in a too-fitted dark blue suit, was not. Not that anyone could tell, as his expression remained as serious as ever.

As if Akiza's words had been the signal, the doors at the end of the hall swung open yet again, only this time, instead of admitting an overweight bureaucrat, in came a familiar blond, accompanied by...

"...No way"

The group stared at the black haired male standing at the duellist's side. I t was unmistakable Harry and yet he was-

XXxXX

"-shit." Harry had to stop himself from fidgeting under Jack's stare. Damn it, he knew this was a bad idea. "Where'd you even get this?"

Harry glanced down, and mumbled something that may have contained the word storage. He finally gave into the urge and started fidgeting with the hem of his dark, almost black, green Acromantula silk shirt. The shirt was untucked from black dragon hide trousers. Over the shirt he wore a gryphon hide vest, and covering it all was a dark dragon hide coat. All in all, Harry was dressed in what was actually lightweight battle armour, designed for strike warfare, although that hadn't stopped him from wearing it during the heavy duty battles either. It was fitted, comfortable, and allowed for the concealment of various weapons, not that he expected to need them. But it helped his ingrained paranoia some.

Harry ran a hand through his loose hair as Jack kept staring. "You know what? Fuck it." But as he turned to leave his wrist was caught and he was spun back around.

"No wait, this is-

XXxXX

"-gorgeous. Who knew _that_ was under those crappy clothes."

"No wonder Jack looks so smug."

The blond was indeed sporting a smug smirk as he manoeuvred around fans and admirers at the other side of the room. His arm was curled around his date's waist in what could taken possessiveness, and the pair stopped every now and then to exchange a few words with some of the less star-struck guests. They had yet to come over, but were clearly taking the long route around the hall to meet them.

"It was nice of Jack to ask Harry, don't you think? I was sure he'd take Carly." Luna smiled faintly at the couple as they were stopped yet again by an older gentleman.

"Carly's out of the city on assignment somewhere. Not sure what though. Jack said she sounded pretty excited though." Crow leaned back against a table, holding his drink. He too was watching the pair across the hall, although there was still a hint of disbelief on his face.

Akiza reached out to brush some of Leo's hair out of his eyes. "I didn't know they were even that close."

"What, Jack and Harry?" snorted Bruno from the side. "They've been flirting like crazy for ages now."

The mechanic found himself pinned by several surprised looks. "You didn't notice? They bonded over coffee. I figured it was all for a laugh, the nicknames and compliments and stuff. It kinda makes sense that they'd come together instead of both trying to find dates though."

Yusei's hand tightened unconsciously around the glass he was holding as his eyes drifted over to his two friends who had once again shaken off company and were making their way over. His face stayed blank, although there was an unidentifiable tightness in his chest, and he resisted a frown at Bruno's words.

XXxXX

"Dear Merlin this is torture," Harry hissed out between clenched teeth, lips parted in a fake smile.

Jack glanced down at his companion. "Come on Green Eyes, it hasn't been that long. Just smile and make nice with the old guys and plastics for a bit longer. Everyone's over by drinks, we'll get smashed and everything will be fine."

"'_Smile and make nice'? _You're not the one getting perved on by creepy old guys! They won't stop staring at my ass."

"It's a nice ass though." Harry tightened his grip on Jack's arm until the blond let out a quiet yelp.

"Ok ok I'll be good. Let's go get something to drink."

"You owe me so much damn coffee for this."

XXxXX

"It's a bit like a fairy tale." There was an odd almost fangirlish look in Akiza's eyes. "Like the prince falling for the pauper and inviting him to the ball."

Crow snorted champagne out his nose. "For god's sake _don't _let Jack here you calling him a prince. He's bad enough already."

Yusei really did frown at her words though. "Harry's not a pauper, he's our friend. He was invited anyway."

Any answer was interrupted by a light laugh.

"I hate to tell you this Yusei, but I'm completely broke and just about homeless. If that doesn't mean 'pauper' then I don't know what does."

The group started and turned as one to come face to face with a smiling Harry. For once his hair was not raked back into a low ponytail, but hung loosely, if not a little messily, around his face. It suited him, a slightly dazed Yusei noticed, the raven blackness contrasting with pale skin and emphasising bright green eyes. Harry tilted his head cutely, but it was Leo that brought him back to earth.

"What do you mean almost homeless? You live with Yusei and Jack and Crow!"

"And Bruno. And yes, I do live with them, and it's great, but there's a hole in one of the ceiling corner in my room, which was built onto the main building, and its bloody freezing in there. I've been sleeping on the couch in the living room or that big chair in the garage."

"There is? Why didn't you tell us? You could have stayed with me." Jack was scowling down at Harry.

Yusei frown returned, along with everyone else's, although he noticed that Jack's arm didn't leave Harry's waist.

Harry's smile didn't fade, but grew, and he reached up to pat Jack on the cheek. "That's sweet, Jack, really, but you snore, and sometimes you talk in your sleep. Crow does too, for that matter. I caught you both bickering over jam flavours once, both of you completely out of it in the living room. I'm sorry I didn't have a camera, it was hilarious."

Yusei's frown slipped into a scowl. How the hell did Harry know Jack snored?

"I do not snore!"

"Yes, darling, you do. Don't worry, they're manly snores. Great rumbling ones that are only interrupted by cute little ones every now and then."

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Yusei had managed to get himself back in control. "You could have told me. I'd have fixed it and you could have my bed in the mean time."

The smile Harry turned on him was brilliant, and viridian eyes seemed to glow. Something shone within those eyes, and Yusei felt his breath catch. "Oh Yusei, really, that's amazing, but you couldn't. I really didn't think about it, it's not like I haven't slept in worse places, and besides, you need your room and the time and cost of it isn't worth it right now. You spend so much time working on your runner you'd probably wreck your back if you didn't have a bed to lie down on, and having your own space is important. Really, the couch is fine."

Yusei felt himself smile back. He hadn't realised the other brunet had noticed how much time he spent crouched by his runner. He couldn't shake the nagging concern though. "We'll pick up a fold-out bed tomorrow."

Harry sighed but smiled, and accepted a glass of champagne that Jack had somehow gotten while they'd been talking. It was rather nice to be worried over like this. Weird as hell, and completely unnecessary, but nice all the same.

"All sorted, Green Eyes? I told you this would be hell without you." Jack's arm, which had finally left the petite brunet's waist, held some sort of miniature pink thing that Harry assumed was edible. Harry hummed in response, and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, that's me, defender from drool. I swear, if your fangirls don't stop trying to set me on fire with their eyes I'm throwing the punch bowl over you. Then you'll be all wet and sticky and be lynched so I won't have to deal with them."

For a split second Jack looked horrified. From the corner of his eye Harry noticed that Yusei looked oddly interested, and wondered if the brunet duellist wouldn't mind seeing a wet Jack himself. The thought was amusing, even with his slight crush on the other brunet. Really, he could be so sweet sometimes; it was hard not to care.

His attention snapped back to his date as the man recovered.

"Really Green Eyes, if you wanted to see me wet all you had to do was say so."

"Oh Jacky, were would be the fun in that? Besides, there are so many more fun ways to get sticky without ruining perfectly good punch with Essence of Arrogance."

Their companions didn't know whether to laugh or choke as the two fell into their familiar pattern of outrageous flirting and backhanded insults. No one noticed the odd, strained look on Yusei's face, or the way he almost stalked off after a couple of minutes.

XXxXX

The night dragged on with everyone being accosted at some point or another by fans or politicians. Everyone either wanted to sleep with them or have them endorse something. The attention was making Yusei antsy, although Akiza seemed to know what she was doing, that really shouldn't have been surprising, the invitation had come through her as an extension from her family.

Jack took everything in stride, having grown used to such attention during his time as 'king'. He was being his obnoxious self, playing to the crowd and drawing even more attention. Unfortunately this brought Harry under scrutiny as the date of The Jack Atlas, something that Harry was not so happy about. So much for hiding in the corner all night, but the brunet magic user hadn't really believed that would happen. The man had tried though, which was kind of nice.

It had taken nearly an hour of both Harry and Jack trying to catch one of their friend's attention so that Harry could escape for a bit before the mage had gotten fed up and slipped away when everyone's back had turned.

Spotting an open door leading to a balcony, Harry seized his chance at fresh air and ducked. He was immediately hit with cool air and dimmed noise. The former wizard walked forward and leaned against the balcony railing. He closed his eyes and inhaled. It was so much quieter out here. Maybe he'd drag Yusei out in a bit. The man's misery was beginning to show. Not for a while though.

Harry stayed like that for a few minutes, mind drifting, not really focusing on anything. The drift was deep though so it was understandable that the firs aren't clue he had that someone had joined him was hot breath against the back of his neck.

Harry twisted, cursing inwardly for letting himself get so distracted, and brought his arm back to punch. He was not expecting the guy to fall forward, crushing him against the rail.

Gasping, Harry managed to get a look at his attacker. It took a second to place him, but the suit marked him as one of the other guests, and the reeking breath as completely drunk.

"Heh, feisty one aren't you? Knew Atlas couldn't be giving you enough."

"Bastard! Get the hell off me!" The guy had at least six inches on Harry, and was a hell of a lot bulkier.

"Come on pretty, don't play hard to get." A meaty hand had somehow wormed its way onto Harry's ass and was squeezing for all its worth. Harry was hissing and spitting curses at this point.

"I'll make sure you're satisfied."

Harry's face was twisted into a snarl and the man's drunken smirk. He twisted madly, refusing to stay still and let this bastard have his way. All the while he reached inward, calling for his magic, ready to blast this guy into bloody little pieces for coming near him and showing the mage just how out of practice he was getting.

The faint spark turned to a rush of energy as it began to answer its master's call. He just needed a second more-

"Get the fuck off him!" a familiar voice cut through Harry's focus.

A long fingered hand clamped down on the man's shoulder and ripped him away. Harry stared as a furious Yusei shook the asshole that had been groping him, before throwing the guy away. There was an odd, breathy sound, and blue eyes turned upon green. Harry nearly squeaked and blushed when he realised the odd noise had come from him.

Rage simmered down and was replaced by worry as the brunet duellist approached the wizard slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the blush darkened. "It was just some drunk asshole." This was not the right thing to say.

"It was not just some drunk asshole! He was going to hurt you, Harry. Everyone thought you were with Jack and Jack thought you were with me and knew one knew where you were and Jack said guys had been hitting on you all night."

Harry was suddenly pulled into strong arms and he felt Yusei bury his face in his hair. The smaller man was stunned at this. Yusei had never been one for emotional outbursts.

Harry reached around the other man, hugging him back. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but was touched by and felt guilty about Yusei's obvious worry. As much as he cared about the man, Harry had always sort of believed that while Yusei liked him and maybe saw him as a friend, it was more in that be nice to the hired-help kind of way. It was hard not to feel like that when he didn't understand what was happening in this world most of the time, when everything was so different from home, and Yusei was so involved with the very things Harry didn't get.

"Hey, it's ok. You saved me, and even if you hadn't come I wouldn't have let him hurt me. Nothing happened."

"You should have stayed with Jack."

"Jack's an attention whore. I don't do so well in the limelight."

"Then you should have come to one of us. There was a reason we paired off."

"Crow wasn't-"

"No one was going to mess with Crow, and Bruno was only staying for a bit so the twins could see what one of these things was like. They left a while ago when the other posh brats started to fall asleep."

Harry giggled at that. "Did you, Yusei Fudo, just call other people's children 'posh brats'? I thought you liked kids."

Yusei's grip relaxed a bit, although he didn't let go. "Normal kids are fine. These ones just kept whining. I'm allowed to run out of patience sometimes." Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I suppose you are." Harry pulled back reluctantly, and looked up at Yusei's face. Most of the anger and worry was gone, but the was still a lingering sharpness in his eyes. "So, apart from this little incident, are you actually enjoying the party?"

The tiny wince said it all.

"I didn't think so. Don't worry, you're not alone. Akiza seems to know what she's doing at the very least though. Jack just stands around making an ass out of himself. And he promised we could hide in the corner all night, as if that was ever going to happen. I knew this would be awful."

That got Yusei curious. "If you knew it would be bad why did you come? I mean, apart from Jack..."

"Jack what? He bribed me with coffee. Apparently even the 'Master of Faster' is afraid of rabid fangirls, and bringing a date fends the off a little. Only a bit though, but Jack assures me that the flirting is a lot more toned down now than it used to be. That's a little scary to think about actually..."

At that Yusei frowned, although there was an odd, almost hopeful look in his eyes. "You mean you and Jack aren't...?"

"What, dating? Merlin no, that would be a disaster! We'd kill each other in the first week. No, Jack's still trying to work out how to ask Carly out without her freaking. I suggested stealing her camera and notepad first and holding them hostage. I think he's really considering it. Nah, I'm just here to limit the damage. Besides, sometimes it's easier to deal with fangirls seeing two boys together than seeing their stalk-y in a heterosexual relationship. You and Akiza got lucky with that, she's got that whole former Black-Rose-Witch thing protecting you two."

"Me and Akiza?" Yusei asked baffled. "What do you mean? We aren't dating."

At that Harry froze. "You're not? Really?"

"Of course not, she's just a good friend, maybe a sister. I don't even really like girls like that."

"But you look so couple-y together. Everyone thought..."

"She's a friend."

"...Like me and Jack."

They stood there leaning against the balcony and staring at each other. Strains of slow music could be heard from inside, along with the faint chatter of the guests.

A slow, hesitant smile spread across Yusei's lips, and he reached out for Harry's hand. Bringing it to his lips, Yusei kissed it lightly, blue eyes not leaving green.

"Dance?"

Harry smiled and stepped closer.

"Alright."

XXxXX

Cannot get blasted line breaks to work.

Reasonably happy with this, but I've been staring at it for ages, so you'll have to give me your opinions XD

I wasn't really planning on posting anything like this, at least not on its own, but I found the first bit just as I read Sky's Eternity's review of Frozen (which was lovely, thank you!) and decided to put something up.

Thank you to everyone who favourited (favoured?) my other stories, and to Lyra-Kaja, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy and Noctisis Rrhagia who reviewed my first fic.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
